Bela
Bela is the main antagonist in Hotel Transylvania 2. He is one of the new characters who appeared in the sequel. He is Vlad's sidekick, and is also the leader of Vlad's bat cronies. Also like Vlad, he believes that humans and monsters shouldn't communicate together or even see each other, or be with each other. Official Profile Bela is first seen with Vlad when Vlad receives his letter from Mavis inviting him to Dennis' fifth birthday party. Bela at first seems angry that Vlad's family never told him about another child being born, but Vlad calms him down. When Vlad and Bela arrive at the Hotel for the party Vlad instructs Bela to wait for him outside, claiming this is "family business". Bela angrily agrees, but decides to spy through the window to observe. Later in the aftermath of Dennis' birthday party, Bela watches as Dennis and Winnie run away from the hotel. Bela follows close behind, watching them as they travel deeper into the forest. Eventually Bela catches up to them and attacks the two in their hideout. Winnie tries to protect Dennis by fighting off Bela, but Bela overpowers her. Dennis tries to stop Bela, but he too is overpowered by him. After teasing Dennis and claiming he is nothing but a "Weak Human" Winnie bites Bela. Bela shouts in pain and throws Winnie to the side, causing her to wimper in pain. Seeing this Dennis erupts in rage. Dennis finally transforms into his Vampire self and attacks the fiendish Bela. While fighting with Dennis, Bela calls out for his army of cronies to assist him. Dracula and the rest of the gang arrive and help in fending off the army of demonic bat creatures. Bela tries to fight back, but Dennis manages to use his newfound strength to defeat him. In a last ditch effort Bela lunges toward Johnny for a final assault, but is stopped in mid-air by Vlad. Levitating him in the air Vlad warns Bela to never come near him or his family again, and shrinks him down in size where he is then attacked and licked by the Werewolf Kids. Memorable Quotes * "Humans don't belong with Monsters!" * (To Dennis and Winnie) "Well, well, well... the little human and his pet!" * (To Vlad) "HOTELS ARE FOR HUMANS!!!" * "I smell HUMANS!" * "HUMANS???" * (To Dennis) "Do you know why you don't know? Because you're just a WEAK. LITTLE. BOY. AHAHA!!" * (Referring to the Hotel) "Tear it down!" * "Me and my crew are going to tear that human-hugging hotel to shreds!" Trivia * He is named after iconic Dracula actor, Bela Lugosi. * He might also be based off the Bat People from the 1974 horror film, The Bat People. *Bela means beautiful in Latin. *Just like Quasimodo in the first film, Bela directly tried to kill Jonathan. *In early concept art, Bela was designed to look extremely old like Vlad. This was changed in an attempt to make Bela more scary. Gallery Bela brings Vlad his letter.png Vlad & Man-Bat.png Vlad2.png BelaHotel2.png EX85bfk.gif Dennis vs Bela.png Bela1.png Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists